pcofandomcom-20200213-history
PCO Wiki
Welcome to the Pokemon Cyrus Online Wiki! Hey there! As many of you already know, PCO is a Pokemon MMO. PCO uses the pokemon that you know and love from the handheld games and adds in unique gameplay elements that aren't found in any other online Pokemon game! We definitely welcome all the help that we can get and anyone can become a member to edit these pages for the good of the PCO community. :D Quick Links! Editing FAQ Pokemon Spawns Areas Item Drops Natures Type Chart Items Poke Mart Evolutions New Promotion / Contest!!! Welcome again to our new wiki. In order to get more people involved with the wiki, I'm starting a new reward program! The first phase of this program will involve the creation of individual pokemon pages. You don't need much experience with wiki's and wiki editing to benefit from it either! For every single Pokemon page you create, you'll get 1000z from me! That's ONE THOUSAND ZENY PER PAGE! And, that's not all! The person that creates the MOST pages will get AN ADDITIONAL TEN THOUSAND! Visit the Editing page to get all of the data you'll need to successfully create the pages and have fun while you're here! =D If you need any help with editing or simply finding something on the wiki... Or heck, even questions about pokemon or PCO in general, let me know! I loooove to help. :D Only pokemon that are currently available in PCO through being caught in the wild, trader npc, and events are eligible to receive the zeny. PCO Delve deeper into the information here and find out just why PCO is the BEST Pokemon MMO! PCO, as stated, is an MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online RolePlaying Game). A large number of players from a variety of cultures ranging from young to old frequent the online realm created by Cyrus. PCO even features the current generation of move sets and will soon include the current 5th generation pokemon as well! You may be a pure 100% pokemon fan willing to share your love with others. Or maybe you see the game and suddenly your childhood love for this innocent series is revealed. No matter what the reason, PCO players and staff are there to help you and the rest of us. One thing that makes PCO unique is the game play. It's very similar to the respective Pokemon games marketed by Nintendo / Game Freak. To navigate the game, you use the four arrow keys of the keyboard. You clearly see your character advance through maps and enter buildings. Your commands are rather simple, and if you ever get confused, there are easy-to-follow guides at your disposal. In every town your main goal is to beat the gym. It's not a chore, it's something you want. Why? Because you need to EARN your way into the next town. You also need badges to earn things like trading pokemon with other trainers, to access Private Messaging, server-wide chat, and to travel quickly between towns. When it comes to pokemon, some are harder to acquire than others. Certain pokemon are either rare spawns, only available during events, or received from in-game Trader NPC's. You'll find full details on getting every pokemon in PCO within this wiki. The challenges within the game are done in a way that instead of a deterrent, they make it that much more fun to play. The exp gain for pokemon is similar to that of a handheld pokemon game. There is a dual leveling system aswell. Not only do your pokemon gain levels to learn new moves or evolve, your Trainer level will increase as well in several jobs. With each Trainer level you're given a skill point to increase certain abilities. PCO also uses a TP system to distribute points for your pokemon's various stats. Each level increase yields three points that you can then use to increase the pokemon's Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, or Speed by one and HP by two. Latest activity Category:Browse